


I Surrender

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Vegeta has been waiting for the Legendary Super Saiyan, holding on to the promise of a golden bonding. The mystery warrior must be untamed, wild, and fierce as the great winds of the planet. He will accept no other. M/MPairing: Goku/Vegeta , Goku/Radditz, Vegeta sr./BardockCategories: Anal, M/M, mpreg, humor, incest, AU,music ficRating: Adult++





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second series to Wild is the Wind, I surrender.
> 
> Song which will eventually ve added to one of the chapters: Saybia- I surrender
> 
> First series will ve posted after correcting formatting. If you cant wait please find Wild is the Wild on AFF.
> 
> ~PK

It was a cool morning on planet Vegetasei and the air was filled with the scent of happy saiyans. The king of all Saiyan was enjoying the scent of one happy saiyan in particular. His name was Kak. Kak was his finest soldier and best comrade. The uneven haired man had been at his side since they were cubs. Now that they were older, he tried to find changes in the man that said so, but the only thing that had changed was now Kak's beautiful face had two scars shaping an X across his cheek. He was still that cute, annoying boy he met almost 50 years ago. Still a sore loser.

The two of them sat on the balcony of the palace library. They played cards religiously. Kak never like to admit defeat, but neither did he. The man seemed intent on distracting him with his mating scent. Solaris or no, he was not going to go easy on him. “Stop it, Kak. You always tempt me when my hand is good.”

The guard smirked, pulling one of the cards from under his green bandanna. “It's Solaris,Vegeta. How do you expect me to behave? The whole planet is horny. “

The king laughed. “That may be true, but the only one suffering from your heat is me and the poor prince.”

At talk of the young saiyan the two of them smiled. Kak chuckled and laid his head down, a blush of intoxication on his face. “Poor cub.”

“Indeed. His little crush on you has lasted way longer than it should be. You shouldn't look at him the way you do, Kak. You make him think the wrong things.”

“How should I look at him? I have made you and that squirt my life. I cannot help if I dote on him. He is my kid too. “

“I know that, but all of your affection is stirring lust into the poor boy. He will be a grown saiyan in a few months. What will happen when he goes into heat and wants to dominate you? Then we will have to bond with him too early and he'll never find a mate. “

“You worry too much. Besides, I am not the only one he has eyes for. I've seen the way he looks at you. Begeta's light falls at your passing. He wants your approval so badly, Vegeta.”

“He has it. I tell the boy I am proud of him every day. He is a strong warrior and has grown into a beautiful saiyan. The fault is on both of us. We have spoiled him.”

“I am his mother. It is my right. “

 

“Well deal with the weight of your actions. He will seek you out. It is a blessing he didn't come into heat this Solaris. We'd never get any peace.”

 

“Peace? Vegeta you are getting old.” Kak shook his beer. “Your 'highness' we are out of beer. “

The flame haired man snorted. “We wouldn't be if you didn't drink like a warrior off shore. You do know that was the last Mankuh in the entire castle.”

Kak frowned. “Why didn't you tell me?! You let me drink up my favorite beer!”

“I wanted to see you happy. Looks like it backfired. Calm yourself, sub. I hid a few cans behind the throne room pillars. “ The king blushed darkly at the bright smile on the others face and thew his cards on the table. “Damn it...”

“Thanks V!” Vegeta grumbled but laughed as he was punched in the arm. “That's for calling me a sub, bitch.”

“Just calling it as I see it. Go get your beer, you cheating bastard.” A thick brown tail brushed across his cheek as his mate and friend walked from the balcony and into the library. He growled deeply as a sign of appreciation and heard Kak purr in return.

Kak stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back at him with a smirk. When he turned around he walked into a book with legs. Short legs. “Omphf!”

The large book drew down and revealed a blushing prince. “Hey, squirt!”

Vegeta blush turned darker and flushed down his neck. “Damn it, Kak, I am almost 30 years old! How long will you call me squirt!”

The taller saiyan grinned and ruffled the young saiyan's hair. “For as long as you live little prince, as it's my right as your elder and your mother. Did you forget?”

Vegeta looked down. He couldn't stare at Kak. He was one of the most beautiful saiyans he had ever seen. At first he thought maybe he just thought that way because saiyan's loved their bearers, but as he got older, it did not change. His father was so lucky to have such a strong, beautiful mate. “I did not forget, mother..” His chin with tilted up and a kiss was placed on his forehead as the soldier began to purr. “Good. Be a good boy and I'll share my Markuh with you when I get back.”

 

The prince looked away. “Yes mother...” With that Kak dashed out of the library and the poor prince staggered. He heard his father laugh. “Vegeta you must stand your ground against him, or he will send you into heat!”

He walked over to the balcony and sat down with his book. They had been playing cards. They were always playing cards. “I know father but it's fucking hard. He's like sex on legs! How do you deal with a sub like that? He's so powerful!”

The king smirked. “Yes, he is. There are few subs on this planet with a power to attract as strong as your mother. He's a damn buffoon because he teases everything that moves. I usually just give him what he wants.”

Vegeta blushed. “But father...you are king...you are his dominant...”

“Yes, but without him I am weak. When two saiyan's bond there is a power balance between them that makes them inseparable. It is always better when your mate is happy. Then you are happy. Remember that.”

“Yes father...” There was a brief moment of silence before the prince spoke again. “Father...before you and Kak were bonded...did you ever...look for him...”

The king looked out at the saiyan moon Solaris hanging in the sky, the wind blowing his flame swept hair. His son and his obsession. Like all saiyans, prince Vegeta was told the story of the Prince and the Dancer. Like every cub. It was a bed time story. The thing about his cub, was that he believed the story. Down to the end. He believed the prince should fall in love with a golden one and ascend to the power of a super saiyan. He did everything. He watched birthing lists, spoke to every saiyan named Bardock and asked about his son. He checked power levels and trained till he had to be placed in the tank.

Even his rutt cycle had been thrown off because of the belief. Normal saiyans went into heat close to their teens. Not their son. No he wanted to stay virginal for his Kakkarot. He turned down so many poor males that the entire planet believed him impotent. Now here he was, 29 years old and pent up on Solaris with his parents when he should be matting in the moonlight like the rest of the population. He was relentless. He worried that his son had more desire to find his dancer and less passion for becoming ruler. It was why he never called his mate Bardock. He didn't think his son could take it. “No...you know your mother and I have been soul mates since we were cubs. Why would I go chase a fantasy of some 'Goku' when I have a fine, strong sub right here. Do as you will my son, but one day, I will be kissing the hem of Begeta's robes and you will be king. Then you will realize you need a mate for an heir and to keep you honest. The people will not settle for less.”

The prince smirked. “There is no need to worry, father. I am close. Very close. I can feel it. I will find Kakkarot and we will give you and Kak so many grandchildren you will wish I had stayed celibate. “

The king laughed. “Fine, brat. Go look for your mate, but don't forget what I said. There are some strong saiyans out in the moonlight tonight and they are looking for a strong mate. “

Kak walked up. “He's right, squirt. One of them could be Goku. Why don't you go look for him?”

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Kakkarot sat on the dock of the space station above Planet Vegetasei, brown eyes looking down on the purple planet with hope. It was his first time coming back to the planet in all of his 21 years. He had never even seen another saiyan until his space pod was hailed into the shipping dock of one of the saiyan war ships. Space travel was tiring and his muscles protested the lack of sparring from months on the road. He thought about his old home Earth often during his trip. He couldn't destroy it no matter how much he wanted to. Humans had taken him in and taught him about love and respect. Told him his powers were a gift and showed him how to care for life. He would miss it and his friends very dearly. Especially Krillin. Krillin and Bulma were like family to him, but he knew he didn't belong there. It was just very convenient to leave when Chichi proposed marriage. He didn't understand that woman. As much as he loved her, he'd think she'd love him half as much to know he just didn't like her that way. And people called him dumb.

Why did he chose to go back to his home planet? He wondered about where he came from. He had asked, but no one on earth knew about his species. He only knew from the old space pod that he was a saiyan and saiyans came from Planet Vegeta. He would miss his grandpa Gohan forever, but he really wanted to know his real family. His father...his mother...did he have brothers? Did he look like any of them? Where they strong as him? Did they like to eat and did they have tails?

Those were the questions that propelled him on his journey. Now today was the day. He figured out pretty early that all saiyans had tails. Some were longer, thicker. He saw one saiyan on board who had a tail that looked like his once did. All the other saiyans called him Radditz. Being around others like him made him long for his tail. He thought Radditz' tail was very nice. It was a chestnut brown and thick. The fur looked so soft that he almost touched it. Apparently that was a no no, because the long haired captain punched him in the gut and said, “Keep your damn hands to yourself, Kakkarrot. “

Said saiyan walked up to him and leaned against the bar beside him, looking down as he did at the large, moon kissed planet. “Nervous Kakkarot? Not to worry. Every saiyan is nervous on their first return to Vegetasei. “

The orange clad warrior smiled. “Didn't I tell you to call me Goku? Thanks for that. I am really nervous. I've been dreaming of her all my life..and my family...I've never met them...”

The long haired saiyan moved closer to him and grinned. “Kakkarot, relax. Mother and father are the ones who will be nervous. They didn't expect you to return. “

“You know my parents?!”

“You idiot, I am your brother. Can you not smell it? You have been on that crappy planet for too long. Don't worry baby brother. Your return couldn't be more opportune. It's Solaris. You will be able to find a mate and your tail will grow back in Begeta's light.”

The earth raised saiyan frowned in confusion. “What's a Solaris? Begeta? Is he one of my brothers too?”

Radditz groaned. It was always hard to explain culture to a newly returned saiyan. “Solaris is the name of the moon cycle that is occurring now. As we speak, the two moons of the planet are being hit by the light of the saiyan sun, Begeta, causing blux waves to pour over the planet. It causes saiyans to go into heat and mate. Once the light of Begeta hits you, you will become aroused and seek out the scent of your destined mate so that you can bond with him. Because of her power over the moonlight, Begeta is the saiyan goddess. Our father Kak is very religious, Kakkarot. He will expect you to pray to the goddess to cleanse yourself of the blood lust of battle before he will accept you. Our mother Vegeta is not so religious but he is a very strict saiyan. He expects all saiyan princes to be well versed in politics and show pride. Oh...” He smirked a little and pulled a smoke from his breast plate. “There is also our other brother....Vegeta. He is a pain in the ass. I wouldn't get him mad, he's never had sex before. I also wouldn't mention the name Goku around him. He has been trying to find a saiyan name Goku to mate with for as long as he's been a live. He might think you are his destiny or something. He's a bit of a romantic. “

Goku smiled and laid his chin against the bar. “Vegeta huh...think he will like me?”

“Kakkarot you are just his type. Father will kill you if you take Vegeta's chastity. He and mother spoil him to death. He is to be king after father passes.”

The uneven haired saiyan blushed. “King??”

“Oh, didn't I mention? You are a prince. Do behave yourself. And don't forget to tell everyone how you slaughtered all the weak things on that planet or father will behead you.”

Goku swallowed. He thought his life on Earth was an adventure. Vegetasei was looking to be the adventure of a life time.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

The prince of all saiyans pulled at his blue tights so that the wrinkles were in the right spots and groomed his hair in the mirror of his room. He looked at himself once he was done. He looked good. Damn good. He made it a point to always look good in case he found Kakkarot. Today he felt lucky. Very lucky. As routine, he was going to the space terminal to check among the newly returned saiyans. He blushed a bit. He always imagined his Kakkarot being stranded on a planet for years, struggling for his life. After all the struggle he would come back to Vegetasei. Back to him. “I will not give up until I find you...” he whispered into the air. Without a care he shot through his bedroom window and into the moonlit sky. A few windows down, his mother whistled. “Damn he's in such a hurry that he didn't even use the stairs, V. “

“We've raised another buffoon. Here I thought it ended with Radditz. They are getting that lunacy from you, you know that?”

Kak waved him off. “Our children are fine. I suspect he will return with Radditz.”

“He's due back today? At least he's mated, though Turles was not my fist pick for him. That man is a cunning bastard. “

“Radditz can take care of himself. So can Vegeta. Have faith in them, mate. “

 

The prince was flying over the trees with a smirk on his face. He felt so good. He just knew it was today. Today he'd see him and they'd make a kingdom of golden warriors that shine would rival the starlight. He dropped in hot into the terminal lot. He was right on time. The large station pod was descending from the station. One of the terminal employees rushed over too him with a heavy blush on his face. He bowed hastily. “My prince!!”

He knew the man. He frequently checked the terminal charter with him for names. His name was Garrik. He'd never seen him this excited. “Garrik, what have you found?”

The young saiyan smiled brightly and a small tear was at the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything. He just nodded. The prince's face broke into a pained look. His eyes turned upward and he too felt wetness at the corner of his eye. “It's him...isn't it...I could feel it! He meets all the requirements??”

The young saiyan couldn't repress his happy tears and began to laugh and cry at the same time. “Kakkarot, son of Bardock, age 22! I checked the database and it says he has been stranded on a planet called Earth!”

The prince looked up at the descending pod and let his tears fall freely. After all these years...all the insults he had received. Kakkarot was really coming. He was almost here. “I will kick your ass for making me wait all this time, mate...”

His tail swished in his happiness. Then he stopped. He had just soiled his suit and made himself look like a fucking wreck and Kakkarot would be down any second!! He looked around and started to panic. “Where's the bathroom?!”

Garrik pointed to the small building across from the lot and the prince shot across to it and slammed the door so hard it broke. Garrik smiled. “Don't be nervous, your highness...”

The prince returned after a few minutes looking like his old self, only he was smirking. They watched the terminal pod finally settle on the grass. Vegeta could see a multitude of saiyans squished into the pod from the large windows. The doors opened and the angry warriors filed out.

“And I thought traveling in space was bad!! That was torture!!”

Radditz squeezed out between two bulky men and blushed as one of them pinched his rear. He punched the man and watched him fly into the forest. “Fucking pervert!! I am a mated saiyan!!”

Vegeta groaned. His older brother was an idiot. He watched him walk over with another saiyan and as he did his heart started pounding. The young saiyan with his brother was a fucking god. He had muscles sculpted by the hands of Begeta...and his eyes were like molten chocolate... he didn't like the ugly orange outfit he was wearing, but he was fucking gorgeous. The uneven haired saiyan found his eyes and the prince's blush increased ten fold and his sex hardened against his stomach.

'Oh sweet Begeta...is that Kakkarot....what if it's not? Fuck it has to be...'

 

“Hey little brother, missed me?” Radditz grinned and hung over Vegeta's shoulders. “I brought you a present. Looks like you like it...” he whispered in his ear and patted his growing sex.

The pale saiyan smirked at him and Vegeta shuddered allowed. “You must be Vegeta. I'm Kakkarot, but my friends call me Goku. I'm your brother!”

Even Garrik gasped. The earth raised saiyan hugged the short prince and Vegeta moaned, hips jerking up. “Fuck!!”

Radditz laughed. “Told you. He's got the biggest boner for you now.”

Goku smirked. “I like the little prince too. Kami, Vegeta you are so pretty to be guy!”

“Kakkarot....I...I..” It was too much. Now that he was here, it was just too much to handle. Vegeta punched the pale saiyan in the stomach and ran. Radditz laughed so hard tears spilled over his cheeks. “Oh little brother I am going to enjoy you being home!! I have never seen Vegeta at a loss for words. Did you see his face? He came in his pants!”

Garrik blushed. “Prince Vegeta has been waiting for you all his life, Prince Kakkarot...”

“Really?”

The boy nodded. “I have been meeting with him since I started working here. He checks for your arrival every day. Please do not hurt him. He loves you very much already...”

Goku blushed. “Wow...all this time...he's been waiting on me to come home. I will go make it up to him right now. “ He took off running for the prince and Radditz growled. “Kakkarot you will lose your way!! Come back!! Damn it, I want to go home!!”

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

Vegeta sat against a tree deep in the forest, mind, heart, and arousal racing. He found him. After all these years...Kakkarot was his brother? He had never seen his mother with cub. He had a million questions. What was Earth like? How many had Kakkarot killed? What was his power level....had he ever....given himself to someone? He could still smell him against his skin. He smelled delicious...he felt so powerful in his arms...

“I like the little prince too. Kami Vegeta...you are so pretty to be a guy!!”

The short heir groaned. He was in danger out here. He would be unable to defend himself with the heat upon him. Why did he run? Kakkarot probably thought he was an idiot.

His brother? His parents had a lot of fucking explaining to do. Did they do it on purpose? Name his brother Kakkarot knowing it was his destiny to be mated to the Super Saiyan...he growled. No...it was far deeper than that. His mother...the arrival charter said Kakkarot was son of Bardock. If he was truly his brother...his mother was living another lie and so was his father. Why would they hide his name not just from him, but from everyone? He had so many questions.

What if Kakkarot was a fake? It would kill him. He had been waiting on Kakkarot for almost 30 years..holding back on all offers for his hand...maintaining his chastity at all cost...denying his nature and desire to mature into a grown saiyan for a man that was promised to him by the goddess. Dark lashes touched his cheek as the prince let a tear fall from his eyes for the second time today. “Until I know for sure...I can't be around him...I can't give in to my heat if he's not Kakkarot...I will have no other...”

“Hey, Vegeta...”

The prince turned to see his younger brother smiling as he leaned against a tree. “I'm sorry if I made you upset back there. I haven't met many saiyans before today. Are you ok?”

 

Vegeta turned away from him. “Hn. I'm fine.”

The younger prince walked over and sat next to him against the tree. “Are you mad at me? I know I said you were pretty...what I meant to say was sexy. You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Is that better?”

Shit.

Vegeta stood up on shaking legs and started to walk away. “I don't know who you are, but until I figure that out, keep your fucking distance. I am destined to mate with the Super Saiyan of legend, and as far as I can see you are not him.”

The younger saiyan stood and frowned. “Look I just got here. I just found out I have a family after being on another planet for 22 years. I think you are very beautiful little prince, but I won't let you talk down to me. Stop pretending you don't want me here. The guy at the station told me you've been waiting for me. What's there to figure out?”

The flame haired prince blushed. “ Are you an idiot? I said, I am betrothed to the Super Saiyan!”

“But I am a super saiyan...”

Vegeta turned to face him, his eyes wide. “Bullshit. Show me, Kakkarot. Show me you are the saiyan of legend. I know everything there is to know about my Kakkarot. I will know his power. He is my soul mate.”

Apparently, the younger saiyan was annoyed with the prince. He heard him growl in his throat and a pink dust of blush covered his cheeks at the sound of his dominance. “Fine!” The earth raised saiyan dropped into his stance and his prince stood in awe at his perfect form. Yes..this was a saiyan that had been taught in the heat of battle. He saw him arch his back and power started to crackle around him. More and more power. Vegeta wished he had a scouter to read it. He didn't need it to know it was huge. The young saiyan started to make a noise between a growl and a yell as his power continued to rise. Higher and higher, till chocolate eyes began to flicker sky blue, and the prince dropped to his knees. Black hair bled into gold and waves of golden power flowed out from him. “Sweet Begeta...the legends are true....I have done it...I have found the super saiyan...I am the first prince in a millennia to have finally found Goku...” He trembled in the face of that power and was drunk with lust.

Kakkarot walked over to the trembling prince and dropped to his knees before him. He trailed a finger down the blue spandex suit that barely contained the prince's muscled form and the fabric began to tear from the heat. Vegeta shuddered and his blush darkened as a wet tongue trailed over his throat. “Like it, don't you, princess...am I fucking good enough now?” A hand pushed him to the grass and the short saiyan arched into it's touch, a distinct whine of heat emitting from his throat.

It was so embarrassing. All the time he wondered what would happen during his heat. He was positive he'd be dominant...now he wasn't so sure. The whine he made said submissive. It said fuck me till I can't walk to every saiyan within a 10 mile radius. His eyes rolled and his hips bucked as his matting scent began to pour from every pore. Callus hands rubbed down his front till it rested on the wetness forming between his thighs. “Begeta!!”

“I said, am I good enough now? Answer me!” The young saiyan said harshly, fingers pulling and ripping at the prince's suit. He tore the fabric till the prince's dripping sex and weeping entrance was bathed in moon light. Another long whine was heard and onyx eyes gazed up at him. “Yes! You are worthy, Kakkarot! Please-I will die of this heat!”

Kakkarot frowned. “No, princess...not this way. We will do things your way. We will go find out if I am good enough for you.” He picked up the shuddering prince and powered down. He walked through the forest, ignoring the princes sobbing. “Kakkarot-I'm fucking sorry!”

“I'm sorry, little prince. When I go super saiyan I forget somethings...I'm sorry I tore your clothes...Radditz was right! The moon feels so good, but it's making me really angry for some reason. “

Vegeta shook his head. “It's our heat, Kakkarot. You can't just stop now! We must rutt, damn it!”

“We just met! Don't you want to give yourself to someone who loves you?” At this the prince looked away. His heat felt warm as if it started to dissipate, and the light of his eyes seemed to dim. “Put me down, I will lead the way..”

Goku sighed and set the prince on his feet. He had a feeling he had said something to hurt the prince's feelings. He followed him until they broke pass the tree line and the prince took off into the sky. He followed him . The light of the moon was so bright in this open space. They both could feel it. It was so strong to the short prince that he started to drop altitude. The earth raised prince snatched him to his chest.”Are you alright?”

Vegeta looked away, eyes glinting again like they did in the forest. The prince started to pant and something hard speared into his hip. “I'm in heat, Kakkarot...I can barely stay in the sky. Everything is red and I'm so hot...” His tongue poked from his lips and Goku growled with want. “Vegeta...”

“I won't ask you to make the heat go away. Just fucking take me home so I can lay down...I am too weak to do so on my own...”

What had he done? He had transformed and sent the prince into heat just like Radditz said...only it didn't look as romantic as he was told. The prince looked in pain...he was sweating badly and his scent...it was so thick. He had never smelled anything like it. He was consumed by it. His own sex strained in his pants and he laid his forehead against him. “Which way do I go? We need to hurry...I think I'm in heat too...”

“The castle is the brightest thing in the north. It's glowing from the moonstone...”

 

He traveled swiftly to the glowing castle, scaring guards as they passed. Once they dropped to the stone steps he began making a noise in his throat that spoke of need and a strange desire. His growl echoed through the hallow halls. The prince tore from his embrace to clutch the wall, his eyes burning in anger. “My mate would never wish to see me like this...you have dishonored the image of Kakkarot. I hate you.”

Goku growled. “Vegeta-”

“Stay the fuck away from me! I rather die than beg you to take me!” There was a gasp and another growl. He turned to see a man who looked just like him and another who must be the king. He looked like Vegeta, save for the black beard. The man was also angry. The one with the scar walked over and grabbed him by the throat. “What have you done to him?!! How dare you touch him!!”

Goku choked, hands clawing at the man's forearms. “Kak drop the boy. He has no idea what he's done.”

“I don't fucking care!! Who told you to come, Kakkarot?! Who??!” The hands on his neck tightened and stars began twinkling in his vision. The king jerked his mate back and gasped at the feral look in his eyes. He had never seen Kak so angry. It was a look that could send fear into any saiyan's heart. He growled in warning and thanked Begeta when the soldier relented. Dark eyes peered down at the young saiyan coughing on the stone floor and sighed. “Cub come...we were not expecting you ...there is much to discuss...” He took hold of the young saiyan and clutched at his sides to help him up. Blood was coughed over his arm and he let out an angry growl toward his mate. “Kak...go tend to Vegeta...you have done enough here.”

The scarred man hissed. “Vegeta-”

“Sub I said go the fuck away. Look at what you have done to our youngest? You have already wronged my son twice in his life. I will not see you do so again. Forget your place and you will feel my fucking anger!”

Kak whimpered and his tail tucked before wrapping around his waist. “Forgive me...I will take my leave...”

Goku jerked out of the kings hold to grab his arm. “D-ad-wait!! Please!! I didn't hurt Vegeta, I swear!!”

Eyes that were as warm as his own burned a whole into his chest as they stared at him. “I will see about that...” The older saiyan whispered coldly and snatched from his grip. Goku didn't know why it hurt so much...maybe it was the moonlight that shined through the castle window...maybe it was the lack of affection from his father after dreaming of him for years.....

...no. His entire body began to tremble and his gut churned. It was the beautiful prince who he had hurt that caused this empty pain. It was the words ' I hate you..” That caused his entire world to crumble. He dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands before screaming the princes name. “VEGETA!!!”

He screamed till more blood trickled from his lips, but the prince did not brighten the hallway with his presence. Instead workers and soldiers passed him with badly concealed distrust in their eyes. All while the king stood behind him. Just waiting for him to let go. Once his sobs turned into heavy pants and his eyes widened at the gravity of his guilt he stood on shaky legs and started to run. He had to tell the prince he was sorry...that he didn't understand. That he couldn't control the golden power inside and what it did to his mind. He had to make him believe that he truly believed he was beautiful. That he had a burning deep within him that demanded to be saited by the prince and his raspy voice and black eyes.

Before he could follow the strong mating scent of the short prince, the king snatched him by the collar. “Kakkarot, no. You have also done enough damage today. Come. “ The king curled the young prince's head to his chest and purred as they walked down the opposite hallway and down the long steps to a corridor lit with burning torches. The air down there was very thick and smelled of old cloth and worn wood. Goku didn't seem to mind. There were a lot of things he seemed to be confused about..

All his life he had lived on Earth. On that planet there were women and they turned into mothers..it was what his grandpa Gohan had taught him. Here on Vegetasei however...men were mothers and fathers...this man who cradled his head to his sturdy chest as they walked...he knew without even thinking that he was his mother...the purr coming from his chest vibrated deep like a calming wave over his mind and gave him a sense of peace he had never experienced before. He could even feel his power flowing over him. The king's larger tail curled around his waist and he felt himself answering his purr with one of his own. “You're my mom....”

The king blushed as they walked into the empty study. “Yes. And you are my cub. My Kakkarot. “ He felt callus fingers stroke his cheek and hands ruffle his hair. The taller warrior scooped him into his arms and kissed his forehead, causing a sob to come from him. “Kakkarot...you were always my favorite. I thought I'd never see you again...”

At those words the earth raised saiyan sobbed more. “Why did you send me away! Wasn't I good enough!! What does Radditz have that I don't!”

Vegeta sighed and pulled from his embrace. “ I did what your father wished, boy. I love my mate more than life itself, the selfish bastard. Sit. “ Goku sighed. He didn't like that answer at all, but he did as he was told, sitting against the white and black stripped fur pelts that covered the stone floor in front of the fire. The king poured them both a drink and sat in the clawed chair next to the fire. He passed him a mug of hot Viyure, his favorite liquor. “Drink it slow or you will be piss drunk. I am not carrying your heavy ass to bed and there is much to say. “

Goku blushed and sipped the drink.

“Kakkarot...damn it boy. Where do I start? Your father and I...we met when we were young cubs. Much younger than you and Vegeta., in the light of our 4th moonlight. He was my match in every way. Strong, arrogant, beautiful. I killed many saiyans for his hand, but there was one I could not..”

“Who?”

“Begeta, the holy saiyan goddess who's light shines over this planet now. She loved him so much she wanted to possess him fully.. she would often take hold of his body and the poor bastard would be crazed with visions of the future. No matter how much I tried, I could not stop her from doing this to my intended. It became worse when Vegeta met his 15th moonlight. She possessed Bardock every day. She would force him to take liberties...as she did the night Radditz was conceived. My mate was too powerful to overcome that night. The goddess laid holy seed in me through my submissive mate and yet again I was pregnant with cub...” Goku bit his lip at the darkening blush on the man's face. It was a mixture of lust and embarrassment. He didn't know what submissive meant, but it was apparent that the king did not want to be it. He had been forced to be so. More than once. He heard Vegeta also talking about being submissive...

“The goddess wanted you to be born, boy. She saw to it. As I grew, your power became so strong for one still in the womb and your father watched you. The son of the goddess. He watched you like he had done with no other cub we had. The goddess said you were to be the super saiyan of legend...and that's when I knew. History was repeating itself. Yet again, the goddess wanted set fire to saiyan souls, and would use the sons of the king to bring it about. Bardock did not see it this way..he saw you as the thorn in his prince's heart. You see...he loves your brother like no other..even me..he is the only cub he has ever been able to bear. The prince was so small when he was born and his power level so minuscule. I believed death darkened his steps, but your father could not be dissuaded. He loves you Kakkarot...but you remind him of Vegeta's weaknesses and his own. Vegeta loved you at first sight. He feels you are a threat to his happiness..”

Goku blushed. I didn't know...is that why he sent me away...”

The king nodded. “One of the reasons. He fears your power will cripple the young prince's growth...also that the people will use the knowledge of your holy birth to break our bonding...I tried to keep you. I was never as happy...” He saw dark eyes lower to the king's flat stomach and felt his sadness. “Bearing you filled me with so much pride...knowing that my son would be the saiyan of legend...knowing that this time...this time the people would understand...they will love you, Kakkarot. You will be a beacon of light for them...usher in a era of great pride among the people. You will just have to go break the heart of your father to do it.”

****


	5. Chapter 5

****

There was a soft knock on the door and the mighty prince Vegeta hissed, tossing a glass of water at it. The glass shattered against the wood frame. “Go away Kakkarot!! I never want to see your stupid fucking face again!! Go back to your shitty planet Earth!!”

“Squirt, it's me. I'm coming in. Don't throw anything.” Kak opened the door, willing his heart to be prepared for what he'd see. The room was darkened by the fur curtains that closed the moonlight's entrance save for a small streak that cast over the prince's reddened face. He closed the door and rushed over, ignoring the glass that cut through his boots. “Cub! What has he done to you?!” He crawled in bed behind the prince and Vegeta curled into his chest. He heard a shudder leave him, then his uniform grew wet with tears. “Oh Vegeta....I am so sorry...” He stroked his flame hair, purring deep for his child. Vegeta sniffed, burying his head into his mother's arm. “I looked for him everywhere....”

“I know...”

“I found him...he's the saiyan of legend...I saw it...I watched him burn with the light of Begeta and then....and then...” The prince let out a choked sob and his gloved hands clutched his bearer's strong waist. “Shh...tell me...”

“Then I went into heat at the sight of him...all this time...I dreamed of what it would be like...it was horrible...I...I am a fucking submissive...me...this is not how it's suppose to be...I felt so weak and needy...like I'd die if he didn't touch me...everything was so hot...it's still hot mother...I am burning alive!”

The uneven haired warrior stroked the tears from the young saiyan's cheek. “I have sent a carrier for Dai-ki...he should be here in the morning. He can make you a drink to kill the heat until you are ready...” It was wrong...his son should not have to deal with his first heat this way. To be hurt in this manner...it was the very reason he sent Kakkarot away. Vegeta was possessed by the child the moment he laid eyes on him...but his younger son was the goddess' will, not his own. He would never let him hurt his cub again. Anger burned in his heart thinking about the other boy. The idea that he humiliated his beautiful child...what other sins had he committed? He had obviously broken Vegeta's heart. “ Did...did Kakkarot...force-”

Vegeta said up with a blush. “Mother!”

“Vegeta I have to know!”

The prince looked away. It was embarrassing enough being in heat around Kak...he was laying in the bed with him, harder than the castle stone. He couldn't do this... “No...the heat took over him....but he stopped before we started rutting. He said...he said I should give myself to someone who loves me...” His blush would never go away.

Kak frowned. “He's is right about that. He's not good enough for you, Vegeta. Don't worry. He will be on the first ship leaving in the morning. I will see to it myself.” He stroked his hair more, but was shocked when his cub pushed his hand away. “Mother, don't!”

“But Vegeta-”

“It's my fault!! I pushed him! I told him he wasn't good enough for me...that I was only to be mates with the saiyan of legend...he has never been to Vegetasei...he doesn't know of his nature or what rejecting our rutting means...I think...I think I still want to bond with him...”

“Vegeta you can't! He hurt you!”

“No! I have been waiting for him for 28 years...I will not give up Kakkarot for a misunderstanding. He is an idiot, but he's right. I have been holding him to the idea of Kakkarot in my head...he IS Kakkarot. I just need to get to know him. He is my brother, after all. Why are you so quick to send him away?”

At the question, Kak blushed. “Squirt I only want what's best for you...he is not your match. He's beneath you, cub.”

The prince frowned. “You have been keeping secrets...”

“Vegeta...”

“It's true. You knew Kakkarot existed. Your name....why does father never call you by it? Why does Radditz know Kakkarot, but I do not?”

“It's complicated....now is not the time-”

“When then? When you send Kakkarot away? What are you hiding mother?”

The soldier sighed. “I just didn't want you to get wrapped up in it all, cub. You are to be king. You cannot have Kakkarot and the throne. The people will not allow it. It is why your father calls me Kak and why I still march across this castle in uniform. They do not care for love. Only power. I am a third class soldier. Your father is an elite. Our bond would be openly mocked and disgraced. The same will happen my son. I do not want to see your heart break, so I will not send him away...but when the time comes, you will have to. He can't stay. The goddess made each saiyan with the will of dominance...some of us can not wield it. Some of us were not blessed to hold it at all..”

The prince's eyes widened at those words. He had never heard his mother speak so candidly about his bond with his father. Now he knew why. It was monstrous...it spoke of class prejudice and barely contained his religious beliefs. He knew Kak was deeply devout, but this bordered on extreme.

****

Goku listened excitedly to his mother speak of saiyan culture. He told him about the planet, the stars above, the food. He especially loved that. He couldn't wait to try it all! He also spoke of mating in great detail, which made him blush and smirk. It made him think of Vegeta. Now that he was starting to understand more, he couldn't wait to show the prince.

“And after a sub his captured, they will fight for dominance. It is a great battle, filled with scars and pain because all saiyans are born dominant. Giving ones dominance to another is the greatest sacrifice and the deepest sign of love. There are some that give their dominance away to another without a fight. It's easy to see as you watch them interact with their mate. It is a status symbol for them, nothing more.”

“Wow...so when you fight and win, then what?”

The king chuckled. Young saiyans always wanted to hear about rutting. “You rutt. A rutt does not always start out rough...sometimes...if two saiyan's are deeply connected, their rut starts out slow. They will go on this way for hours. After neither can stand it, they will rutt properly. Rutting is sometimes painful, as it is the most aggressive act two saiyan's can do and usually ends in pregnancy. It is like fighting with your affection. Sparring with your lips. Battling with your sex. It is the most deadliest act of passion in the known universe. There will be spilt blood and torn flesh. He will scream and you will growl. It returns a saiyan to his primal nature. “

The earth raised saiyan felt his cheeks getting hotter by the minute. “Vegeta...Vegeta said we were suppose to rutt...”

The king laughed. “Did he? The little prince has been withholding his heat for a very long time. It's possible he's imagining it to be a holy experience. “

“What?”

“Son, you are in heat as you should be. Saiyans go into heat between the 18th and 24th moon. Vegeta has seen 28 moonlit nights. He has been holding back his nature for too long. A saiyan who does not mate can become drunk with the heat. I have a suspicion it has been working on his mind for some time. I bet he imagined being dominant.”

The younger warrior sighed. “What does it mean...submissive...dominant....if Vegeta wants to be it, I will let him.”

At this the king coughed his drink. “Kakkarot you can't! It is the natural order of things. Vegeta is very strong...possibly one of the strongest men on the planet, but you are the saiyan of legend. He would die trying to make you submit. A dominant must do things that Vegeta cannot do for you. A dominant must protect his mate and his cub. Express his authority to his mate and anyone who looks at him. He must never show fear. He must be able to hunt. He must protect his sub even from himself and show compassion for his mate's lack of strength. Vegeta cannot do these things for you. He has worshiped you for far too long. He needs you to care for him and will need you to bring out the docile nature required to be king. Kak has made him far too arrogant with his doting. “

Could he protect Vegeta? He would never let anyone hurt him...he could hunt and be a shoulder for the little prince. He could be the one to make him understand he could let go. But what about Vegeta? What would being submissive mean for him? “If Vegeta's submissive...what...”

“He will have to bend his will to your own. He will need to show you respect and love his dominant above all others. He will need to submit his dominance to you and bear you a son. When a submissive bears a child it means they trust their safety to you and that your will coincides with their own. It is still dangerous and is the greatest honor one saiyan to bestow upon another. It fills a saiyan with pride to know his mate trusts him with his mind, body and soul. And you will be given all of those things during the bonding. “

“Bonding's like marriage, right? Radditz told me about it. “

“A mated saiyan must take the mark of his mate and join power and mind with him. After rutting you will bite him and he will have a mark like this.” He pointed to his uncovered neck.

“It is a sign that you are his and he is yours. All who see you must respect it. If they don't, you have the right to kill them as you see fit. No one should ever touch your mate without your permission.” Goku smirked. His head was full of the little prince and how he had to have him for his own. To love, to claim. He would capture him, and never let him go. He also thought of his father, and how he might get on his good side. He had to try something. He was very strong and protective of the little prince. At this he looked up. “Mom, what does dad like?”

 

*****


	6. Chapter 6

****

The heavy waves of Solaris greeted Goku when he woke. He groaned. He was having such a good dream too.

Vegeta...all he could think about was the prince. He hadn't stopped thinking about him since he had heard his name on the station. In his minds eye, he replayed the previous days even, his body flexing under the sheets.

The needy sound Vegeta made when he touched his stomach and thighs....

The black depths of the princes stare and how he grew lost in it...

The touch of the wetness that trickled from the prince's small entrance. “Mmm...Vegeta....” His eyes fluttered closed as he imaged the prince's hands skimming down his front. His dream prince smirked at him as his fingers splayed over the ridges of his abs. “Kakkarot....I need you...I need you to take me...”

He moaned outloud as his hand fell between his legs and his head tossed against the pillow, heavy with his blush. He'd never touched himself before...but he couldn't help it. His mind wandered to the prince, and wondered what his tongue would feel like against his stomach. “Ahhh....” Seed seeped in the front of his pants and his hips arched as the blue sach was pulled from him. His pants slipped down his waist and his morning erection prodded the sheets. A callus finger trailed down the side of it and redness filled his vision. The dream prince hissed. “Kakkarot...is it good...”

“Yes!! It's sooo good-Getaaah!!” His fingers wrapped around his sex and his pale hips jerked into the warmth of his palm. It was so embarrassing to be lost in this feeling, but the waves of the moon was crashing on his form and making his body burn with need. He arched off the bed again as his grip tightened and heard himself growl at the vision of the princes sexy lips kissing his sex. His eyes rolled and his mouth parted. He fucked the tightness of his hand, imagining the smooth lips of the prince and his inky stare till his power flickered and with a shuddering gasp he spilled his pleasure between his parted legs.

Wetness dripped around his thighs and down the crevice of his backside till it ran down his tail.

“Vegeta....” He whispered into the morning air, and his body settled back to the sheets. He felt sad all of the sudden at the feeling. Vegeta should have been there. He shouldn't have to dream about him. He sniffed and growled and tossed pillows off the bed. When feathers danced in the room he stopped.

“I can't give up...Vegeta is meant for me...mom said so. I just need to stick to the plan.” He quickly took a shower and dressed. Once he was finished he dashed out the room to the king's quarters. He knocked gently. “Mom? Dad? It's me, Gok-er Kakkarot.”

He knocked again, but there was no answer. He opened the door and walked in. The room was bright with candles and far to the back wall was a large bed. He walked up slowly. “Mom? I know it's early...”

He felt something in his gut say stop, but he continued. When the two were in view he gasped loudly. The king was sleeping in the middle of the large bed with his mate who's head was hidden by spikes. The flame haired man had one arm wrapped around the soldier's back and a hand pulling his cheeks apart. A large, thick shaft was pressed deeply between those cheeks and seed was still spilling, thought it appeared both were sleep. Goku turned bright red and turned to run. The king stopped him. “Cub, wait.”

“I'm sorry for coming in!”

There was some shifting and a groan followed by a curse was heard. It was Kak. “Fuck Kakkarot, it's damn early.”

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “ Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to make it to the temple before mass worship. Radditz said it's a good idea to thank Begeta for my safe return. I came by cause I thought you could take me...”

 

Brown eyes peeked open and a gentle smile broke out on the scarred man's face. “Absolutely. It does a saiyan good to worship. I will get dressed at once. “

“Ok!” He laughed. His plan was working already!

“Kakkarot don't think I will let you take Vegeta's chastity. Vegeta has been studying very hard to rule this planet. Young princes' must have a strong connection with Begeta and the people before they get to mate.”

“I'll do my best!” Maybe not as good as he hoped.”

*********

 

The the prince of all saiyan awoke with a start. He still felt the fire of his heat burning inside, but something was different today. He jumped out of bed, bathed and got dressed. No sooner did he do so, he was running. Running to the scent of his intended. He didn't know if Kak had made good on his promise to send the other away. He refused to lose him again. He flew up the large stair that led to the second floor and found Kakkarot speaking to Kak. He was dressed differently too. He wore the green and red of their clan and a pair of tight green underwear that barely constrained his erection. The prince swallowed. The idiot still looked delicious. “Good morning, prince...” he heard him utter it in a way that sent chills down his spine. Kak almost growled at the lust clear in their eyes.

“Good morning Kakkarot...you are looking....very well this morning. Saiyan attire suits you..”

“Really? Thanks! Mom is taking me to the temple today. I want to be purified of battle and give my thanks to Begeta for protecting me while I was away.”

Kak smiled. “That is the honorable thing to do Kakkarot. The goddess will wash you of your sins. Come. We must meet the carriage outside.” He started to walk down the steps. “Can I meet you outside? I'd like to speak with Vegeta for a moment. I owe him an apology.”

“Fine. Just keep your hands to yourself Kakkarot. Just as we discussed.”

“Ok.” He walked down the steps and left the two princes. Once the guard was out of sight, Goku bowed before the blushing saiyan. “Vegeta...my mate...”

“K-Kakkarot....”

Warm lips touched his gloved hand and the poor ouji shuddered all over in the light of Solaris.

“I am sorry...I didn't understand what was happening last night...but I do now. I know it hurts..I didn't mean to send us into heat so soon. I will make sure dad likes me and when the time is right, I will claim what is mine..” He stood up against the shorter warrior and gloved hands ran up his chest. “I will rutt with you until you are bed ridden...and the only word you will be able to say is my name, princess. I promise you that.”

“Fuck...please...please do it now!”

“Shh...I need dad to like me. Stop covering me with your scent. I'll talk to you later, Geta.” He started to run down the steps when he stopped. His tail swished back and forth as he smiled brightly. “Little prince I...I think I love you. I will make sure even Begeta knows that. Bye! “ he whispered with a blush, and then he was gone. Vegeta crumbled to the floor, panting with the heat. “Damn it, Kakkarot...I think I love you too...”

Once outside, Goku met his growling father. The man had his arms crossed as he sat in the carriage. “I thought you said you didn't want to be late?”

“I don't! I am sorry I took so long. “ He jumped in the carriage clumsily and Kak rubbed his temples. He promised his mate he'd be nice to Kakkarot...that he'd give him a chance..

“Brat, you are a prince, not a baboon. Take your time when you step. You must project calmness and stregnth. The only think you projected there was stupidity.”

The earth raised saiyan frowned. “Geez, lay off, dad. I've never been in a carriage!”

“How do you expect to take care of my son if you can't walk properly!!” Kak hissed.

“I am your soon too...I didn't come out here to talk about Vegeta...we both know where we stand..” His eyes glinted before he laughed weakly. “I came to be with you! I have been dreaming about you all my life! You are so cool! How did you get that scar? Was it during a fight with a bad guy?? I got this from fighting the Genu Force!” He peel his underwear down a bit to reveal a thick scar on his hips. Kak turned red, thankful the carriage was moving now. So embarrassing and yet... “You fought the Genu Force?! They are Friezza' most trusted warriors!”

“Phft. Those guys? They were so boring with their poses! I defeated them all on the Namek planet.”

 

Kak bit his lip. His son had truly become a great warrior...to fight elites and crush them...he was everything Begeta wanted. He looked away from him to stare at the saiyan children playing on the town streets. “Bragging is not fitting of a holy prince..”

“So you're not going to tell me?”

“I got this scar...” he stroked his cheek and his eyes glowed of moonlight before returning to deep brown. “ I got this scar when prince Friezza came for Vegeta..he wanted to mate with my cub to ensure his dominance over our people...he tried to take Vegeta away. I went in Vegeta's place.. the little Cold prince has many kinks for someone so young...”

The younger saiyan shook his head. “Dad no...tell me it didn't happen! How did you get free?!”

Kak smirked. “Our people..every saiyan warrior out to space returned to Vegetasei. We stopped the black market. For months the entire planet was on alert, protecting my son...by the second year the Cold prince grew broke and needy. He sent me back. He has not broken the agreement since.”

“That's incredible! Will you train me? Please!” He grabbed his arm and jumped excitedly. Kak coughed. He had forgotten how cute Kakkarot was. “Fine, brat. Just stop hanging all over me, will you?”

“K.”

The carriage finally stopped at the moon covered cathedral style temple and Kak stepped out delicately. No sooner that he did, saiyans began to line up beside him. “Divine one! My cub is sick-”

“You are the purest reflection of her beauty, Lord Kak!”

“Lord, Kak, please pray our sons return!”

Goku stepped out looking confused at the situation. He almost tripped on his robe, but the guard at the carriage door took his hand and bowed. “ Prince Kakkarot take care. The city streets are paved in stone not cut for your holy feet...”

Kak turned to them and hissed at the soldier. “Phy his name is Vajek, and he is my brothers cub. Mind your mouth and your tongue, is that understood?”

“But-”

“Who is captain? Silence yourself! Come, Vajek...” He snatched Goku by the hand and snarled at the whispers as they walked up the steps. “Dad who's Vajek?”

“You are Vajek if you ever want to see Vegeta again! Shut your mouth!” The Z fighter frowned but kept silent. He didn't need anything to get between him and Vegeta. Not even his name. They walked up to the wooden doors and two old priests opened them. “Divine one you come bearing gifts...”

The scarred saiyan shook his head. “Sharta I have told you, my name is Kak. And I have brought my nephew Vajek for cleansing. He has been away at battle and wishes to praise Begeta for his return.”

The old man scoffed. “I am old, but my eyes deceive me not. That is the holy cub Kakkarot if I have seen no other! Oh Golden one we have waited on your return since you were sent away from Vegetasei's eyes. It is a gift from the goddess to witness your return!”

The other saiyan agreed, his white robes shagging as he gripped Goku's arm with a shaking hand. The man started crying and Goku tugged away from Kak to hug him. “Aww...don't cry. You look so sad...”

“I have waited on your return since the light faded from my father's eyes! He promised me I'd behold the super saiyan, and look! I am embraced in his power!”

“Aww..you're really nice. I can teach you too! I have a master name Roshi and he's not nearly as strong as you. He can defeat bad guys by himself! Want me to show you-”

“Vajek!! Come!!” Kak growled loudly. His voice echoed through the hallowed stone halls of the temple and Goku winced. “Sorry, I gotta go. I promise I'll come back soon!”

The old priest sobbed. “Bless you golden one!! Bless you!!”

Goku ran between the pews but stopped as he saw a litter of saiyans bowed against the floor, their eyes stretched up to see the large moon through the circular opening. He stooped to his knees beside his father and stared too. It was so different from being on Earth. The earth moon was beautiful....but the moons of Vegetasei were bright and shined with such a pull. He heard men speaking in the language of the land and reaching up at the hanging moon. He did it too, but closed his eyes, focused on the warmth in his chest. “Hey Begeta...I know this is my first time speaking to you...but thanks...thanks for protecting me when I was little. I know it was you that made Grandpa Gohan find me that night when I was scared....thanks for helping me defeat all the bad guys on Earth and on Namek...and for letting me meet Radditz and mom and dad....and...” He felt hot tears at the corner of his eyes and his stretched hand trembled in the cool air. “...and thank you...so much for letting Vegeta believe in me...all this time...I am so happy around him...I feel like he was made for me...thank you for keeping him safe so I could tell him I love him...it's the best thing anyones ever done for me...” His hand dropped to his lap and he looked up at the silvery light as tears ran down his cheeks. His power had spilled out with his emotion, and now his golden light haloed the pews and streamed strips of light into the room over the praying saiyans. Kak gasped and the multitude stopped staring to look at him as his power enveloped the room.

“It is the golden one!”

“The saiyan of legend has come...look at how devout he is to the goddess...he burns with her light!”

It was true. He did. So much so that even Kak squinted in the light. “ Vajek-Vajek stop!”

One of the priest reached out and touched the young prince's hand with his forehead. “ Bardock! You bless this temple with your holy seed! Oh Kakkarot your love of the goddess makes my heart boil with pride of our race!”

Kak stood in shock. “I told you-my name is Kak!!” he screamed, and Goku lost his transformation as he looked over at him. Everyone did. The man looked like a saiyan on the verge of running. He didn't know where to go. As a last resort he ran down the steep steps of the temple corridors where the head priest was sure to be. Goku stood up. “Dad wait...”

“Go home!”

The earth raised saiyan sighed. It would be a lot harder than he thought get on his father's good side. Especially since he wasn't on his own good side. Everyone they met seemed to recognize he was special except him. They called him Bardock...

His father had told him briefly about the story but not enough to get a real understanding. He turned to the men and blushed. “Can one of you tell me about the dancer and the prince?”

Their was a collective gasp and one by one they began to speak. The man in front of him trembled as he spoke. “In another time the young prince Vegeta claimed a third class warrior named Kakkarot. Kakkarot was beaten and abused by his father Bardock so he could not be the princes mate!”

Another man in the back nodded. “The young prince discovered that both he and Kakkarot where the product of the king's bond with Bardock who was lover of Begeta. They mated and became the super saiyans of legend, teaching saiyans all over the planet how to accend to godliness. “

Goku frowned. “But why did Bardock beat his son?”

The saiyans looked around between them before a young boy stood and whispered. “Bardock and the King loved Begeta and tried to take her immortality...she was killed on their bonding night. Begetas' father wanted saiyan's dead because she loved them more than him... Bardock didn't want Kakkarot to become a monster...” The boy handed him a picture book and he sighed as he looked at it. “I'm not a monster....”

One of the old priests nodded. Lord Kak was riddled with guilt and pain because he denied the goddess. The old servant feared Kakkarot would also suffer from the Shai's denial, but he kept it to himself. “Golden one stay in the temple today. Your light will give many saiyan's hope this Solaris..”

Goku shook his head. “That would be great, but I really can't stay. I have to watch over Vegeta...he isn't feeling well since we met. “

“The young prince? He has always been weakened by the goddess as if it was her will! “

“Nu uh! Vegeta is so strong...maybe even stronger than me! I've made him sick though...we almost bonded but it wasn't the time. I have to make sure he's ok. Then I'll come back! Hey um...Sharta san...do you think me and the prince can get married in this temple? It's really pretty and I think it will make mom happy!”

The priest frowned in confusion. “What is this married?”

“Well on the planet Earth, couples go to a temple and tell everyone they love each other and they give each other rings to wear. I know on Vegetasei there is bonding, but I'd like to marry Vegeta...I want to make him my wife er husband!”

The older saiyan laughed. “Golden one I'd be blessed to do this ceremony for you and the prince. Tell me more about it. It sounds as if the people of earth bond with words and not blood, but it will be a great thing to witness such devotion. Most saiyan bondings are rarely seen by the people. It is far too intimate.”

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

At the castle, Vegeta paced a hole in the floor o the main hall, making soldiers shudder as he passed. The prince's heat was fierce! One of the poor warriors grew intoxicated by the scent of him and reached to touch the prince's slender hips. The heir was already on the edge. He sucker punched the bastard in the mouth and watched him drop to the floor. “You dare touch me?!”

“Forgive me, your highness! Your heat is so strong!!”

“Hn. Have some fucking control. I am the one suffering. Go to the infirmary and get your face fixed Mirkas.”

“Yes, majesty!” He ran down the hall, more grateful to be away from the prince and his sexy scent. The other soldiers were not so lucky. They sweat and panted, lost in their lust. It was an act of Begeta when the castle doors opened and a lean saiyan wearing purple robes walked through followed by a larger, uneven haired warrior with red eyes. The smaller saiyan had spiky bangs and the rest of his long hair was braided down to his waist in purple ribbon. He had warm chocolate eyes that brightened even more as he turned to the short prince. “My baby!”

Vegeta let go of his demeanor and whimpered. “Grandmother!!” He ran to him and scooped him into his arms. The older saiyan laughed as he was twirled. “My you have gotten so strong!! Kakkaron, look how strong our grandson is!”

The large saiyan smirked. “I see. It's about time you went into heat, brat. I was starting to worry.” Vegeta blushed as the red eyed saiyan picked both of them up and licked his cheek.

Damn...Kakkarot looked just like Kakkaron...he had always wondered. The family spikes were strong in their genes. He also noticed his grandmothers hair. That is where Radditz got his spikes. Long beautiful hair. The kind of hair a saiyan lusted after. It was a beautiful mane. Lips kissed his forehead and a whine left his throat. “Grandfather-stop!!”

“Shh little prince. Pa has brought you gifts. Come, mate. Let us take this cub upstairs before all of these poor bastards lose their mind. He smells like a slut.”

Vegeta growled. “I do not!!”

His grandfather shook his head. “Oh my baby...you do. Come I will make you some tea to help. Where is your mate?”

They walked upstairs to the royal clan room. Their were satin pillows and furs covering the room along with the sent of jasmine. Tree branches stuck from the clan tree that held the base of the castle and leaves blew around the room. He loved this room.. it reminded him of his roots and where his family had come from. The blood clan had lived in that tree long before saiyans began building houses. They lived in this tree when Truffles still ruled this planet. The deep scratches and markings along the bark noted victories and failures. Life and death. Bondings. The thick branch that curved into the room was the life vein of the tree.

From there he could see when the first Vegeta...his great great great great grandfather...when he first met Bardock. From there they bore the first king of Vegetasei...and he bonded with his brother Bardocs...and then they bore a son who they named Vegetak..and Vegetak went on to bond with his nephew Bardok...and they had a son. He looked at his grandmother and he smiled at him knowingly. His grandmother was affectionately called Dai-ki, but his name was Bardock. His Pa Kakkaron bonded with him in the heat of spring. It was the first time that a Bardock had not mated the king. Kakkaron was second in line for the throne and his brother had fallen in love with power.

It caused great turmoil for the saiyan people. Many men lost their lives as a consequence of his actions and his grandmothers. His love for Kakkaron had almost caused the destruction of their race. After the great battles his people finally saw victory. His grandfather took the throne and they gave birth to Kak. His father was the son of Vegeta and Tirles, Dai-ki's brother. Balance had been restored. Now that it had, the prophecy was yet again fulfilling itself. He, Vegeta..prince of all saiyans..will mate with the golden one...and his people would be pushed into an age of power, dominance and life.

“Cub I said where is your mate?”

Vegeta blushed. “Kakkarot has going to temple with mother. He wanted to worship the goddess for his safe return and...and tell her that he loves me...” His cheeks darkened.

Dai-ki smiled. “I knew it wasn't as dark as my son had pictured it. That is wonderful news. Tell me, what does Kakkarot look like?”

The small prince turned an eye to Kakkaron and then looked away quickly. “He looks like mother...actually...he looks more like Pa than anyone...”

“Oh my....is he..the prophecy...”

“Yes...he is a super saiyan...I saw him ascend to godliness in the royal forest...he lit the trees a blaze with Begeta's light...grandmother...he's the saiyan of legend...I did it...I am the first Vegeta in a millenia to have found him...he said he's going to...teach me how to be a super saiyan...”

Kakkaron gasped. “What?? How can he teach you? “

Vegeta looked down at the red pillow under his legs. “I don't know. All I know is that when he said it, I believed it's possible...he is like no saiyan I have ever met before...he is kind and gentle...yet his power is overwhelming...he is like the Great Saiyan In children stories who rescues the cubs from bandits. He's a hero...”

Kakkaron snorted. “Sounds like the heat talking. Never had patience for heros.”

“It's true! He said on the planet he was on...they called him Goku...”

The two older saiyan looked at each other. “Then he is truly the product of the goddess...this is a large undertaking, prince. Keep your intentions pure. The goddess will not let her son's mate lust for power alone.”

Vegeta nodded. “ I know. The idiot better come back soon! I feel as though I'm going to die!”

“I can make you some tea...it will kill the heat...”'

“No...Kakkarot will come back soon..” No sooner did he utter those words the younger prince came through the door panting. “Vegeta!”

The short prince's brows upturned and he reached for him. “Kakkarot...” In two seconds he was picked up and grabbed in a hot embrace. Warm lips trailed his jaw and the heat intensified till he felt like it could burn his clothing away. “Kakkarot!!”

“Missed you...missed you so much while I was gone Vegeta...are you ok?” He inspected the prince's neck and tilted his head back to look at his collarbone. He wanted to make sure no one had taken advantage of him while he was away. When he saw no marks he smiled and dropped to the pillows, setting the short warrior in his lap. Vegeta whined. “Idiot-grandmother is right here!”

Goku blinked as he took note of the other saiyans. One was really pretty. He had almost hazel eyes and a small pouty mouth that smirked at him. His hair was long and curled about the pillows. The other was large and looked like him, but he had red eyes and stubble on his chin. “Grandpa?”

“Kakkarot, you surprise me! What beautiful boys we have in our clan, mate...”

Dai-ki nodded. “Yes..my Kakkarot...you have grown into a very beautiful saiyan. “

The earth raised warrior laughed and rubbed his head. “Aww, thanks. Grandma you are really pretty! I've never seen a saiyan beside Vegeta look like that. “

The old saiyan blushed and looked away. “Vegeta, he is very charming...”

Vegeta smirked. “Yes...he's a shameless flirt.”

Goku blushed. “Am not!” He flipped the prince on his back and the two wrestled between the pillows till the heat was too much to bear. The earth raised warrior tore the fabric covering the princes thigh as he gripped him tightly, pressing his small frame deep into the pillows. Golden light spilled over the prince and he was consumed. He purred and whined and his hips rolled as he whispered. “Kakkarot...Kakkarot I must have you now...”

“It is I who must have you, princess...I will claim you this day....I will fuck you into these pillows...right now....”

Kakkaron cursed. “Damn it cubs, take that somewhere else! You cannot rutt here!”

Dai-ki blushed. “He's right. You disrespect your clan by matting in this room. Get out!”

Vegeta tried to get up but was forced down by strong hands. He heard a deep growl and blue eyes peered over at the older saiyans. “It is my right to claim him. I will take him where ever I please..”

At this point Vegeta had heard enough. He slapped the young saiyan and kneed him in the crotch. “Get a hold on yourself! You don't fucking talk to Dai-ki that way!”

Goku lost his transformation and whimpered, bowing low. “Forgive me!! My heat is getting so bad...I didn't mean it!!”

Kakkaron bit his lip. Their youngest grandson was a beast...and true enough he had witness the golden light coming from him. He was scary with all that power. Even to him. “Know your place cub. And you two go rutt already. The both of you are getting more dangerous by the minute.”

The younger prince frowned. “We can't until dad says it's ok...he said I'm not good enough for Vegeta yet...”

Dai-ki frowned. “I will take care of Bardock. Go be young and wild. No one can stop destiny, not even my divine child.”

The short prince blushed. “Grandmother...can we really?!”

“Cub you are almost on your 30th moon. How long will you ask permission from your pack? You will be king and there will be no one to rely on but your mate for guidance. Go. Build a strong bond and bere us a strong grandchild.” Goku smirked and grabbed Vegeta. “Thanks Grandma!” He tugged Vegeta to the door, but before he could open it, Radditz came in with his mate and cubs. The captain smirked. “Bonding without us?”

The two cubs pounced on the two old saiyans. “Dai-ki!!”

“Pa!!”

Turles peered behind his mate at the two. “Rurles don't grab on Dai-ki's tail. Tadditz, Pa does not like it when you bounce in his lap!”

“Eheh...Hi Radditz.”

The long haired prince growled. “Kakkarot. I should wipe the floor with you! I looked for your scawny ass for hours. My mate was waiting for me to return home!”

“Sorry..is this him?”

Radditz blushed. “Yes. Kakkarot this is Turles your first cousin. Mate this is my annoying little brother.”

Sure enough, the tall saiyan had the family spikes, but his skin was a darker tanned color which looked more like their grandfathers. He smirked at him and the earth warrior blushed. “Little brother? You didn't tell me he was so sexy...”

“I will end your life, Turles.”

“Sorry mate. It appears that we are interrupting their getaway.” He pushed his bulky mate and Goku tugged the small prince out the door. He ran to the prince's room.


	8. Chapter 8

The two princes made it to Vegeta's room and when they got there, the flame haired prince attacked him, practically ripping his clothes off. As he revealed pale skin he kissed and licked it. Goku was gasping. “Vegeta....so hard for you...”

Vegeta smirked up at him as he pulled his blue sash, but it fell as the young saiyan's pants dropped to the floor. “Sweet Begeta...” He had never seen a saiyan so well endowed. The thick flesh in font of him was so long it kissed his nose. It bobbed in front of his lips, just daring him to touch it. Goku blushed. “Is it bad....”

“It is a beautiful cock Kakkarrot...and so big. Has...has anyone else touched it before?” He couldn't believe he was asking.

Goku shook his head. “No...a girl name Chichi tried once...but it wouldn't get hard cause I don't like girls like that...you're the first person to see it...”

The prince growled in appreciation. Fuck that was just what he wanted to hear. He leaned forward and teased the tip with his mouth till the hot sex bobbed against his lips. He rolled his tongue over the slit and his hair was fisted. “Vegeta!!”

His voice was so sexy. He had been waiting all his life for Kakkarrot and now he had him and his fat cock against his lips. He covered the dripping tip with his mouth and the young saiyan groaned like a man of many years, hips rocking against his face. He sucked and licked the seed slicking the virginal sex, hands roaming over the muscles in pale thighs. He was a god. “UghhGeta....your mouth is so good...” Vegeta choked as his head was forced forward and his nose met the base of that heated sex. He could smell his dominance and it made his own manhood drizzle seed against his thigh. Those pale hips thrust deep until he felt the younger prince lost himself. Seed spilled down his throat and flowed out at the corners of his mouth. He pulled away with a gasp, his face hot with Heat.

Vegeta claimed the doll in the story...not the other way around. He couldn't help it, the man's dominance was overpowering and caused his entire body to burn. Goku slid to the floor and shook. He looked as through he was in shock. “Kakkarot..are you ok?”

“Yeah...never...it felt so good...but I'm...I'm...” He looked down at his spilling manhood and it twitched. Vegeta moaned at the sight. “We are in heat. It will not go away until we rutt. Take me to bed and stick that fat cock in me, Kakkarot. I have waited long enough. I want to see what the big deal is with this matting thing.” He smirked at him as he was picked up and laid on the cool sheets. He spread his legs wide and his lover growled at the sight of his glistening, tight entrance. “It's so wet...”

“That's because I'm fucking horny! Kakkarot please...”

The goofy warrior laid between the princes legs and rubbed his shaft against that wetness, causing them both to gasp. That heat twitched and throbbed at the touch of him. Vegeta arched off the bed as a hand rubbed across his hardened nipples and the head of his dream lover's sex slid into him and took away his chastity. “Ahhhh.....”

“Geta....Geta it's so tight...I can't-”

“Kakkaaarott...mmph!” The deeper he went the louder the prince moaned till his sex was buried deep and the crown of him touched something hot and spilling. He whimpered. “Damn Vegeta! What is that?! So hot!”

“Fuck!!” The prince gasped at the feeling of his prostate being touched. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled as they closed and his hands reached over to grabbed his lover's shoulders. That large sex began to stroke deeply within him, hitting that bundle of nerves so many times that he was blind with pleasure. “Yessss!!”

“AhhhGetahhh..” Goku moaned into the princess neck as he nailed his small frame into the bed. It felt so good and the sexy saiyan was making the most delicious sounds. Purring, moaning, whimpering. He lost his rhythm and his hips slammed into so hard and it made them both scream in pleasure. “Kakkarot!!”

“Kami, Vegeta-so sorry-”

“Again!!” The tanned prince whined, his hips stroking down to take him deeper. The younger saiyan let go and fucked his heat with so much force his bed began to knock against the wall. With every plunge into him that thick crown forced his mating entrance into submission till it was thrusting into that small opening and spilling hot seed into it over and over. Vegeta left bloody scratches down the warriors muscled back as he held on to him for dear life. His brother. His Kakkarot. “So fucking good!! Fuck me harder you bastard!!”

“Vegeta I love it!!” Goku shrieked, their joined bodies drenched with sweat. Vegeta was undoing him. He could feel something in him snap as the older saiyan let out a shuddering breath against his ear. His power surged and the princes tightness throbbed around him and stole every ounce of his resolve. “OhgoddsssGetaaaahhmphh!!” His sex swelled till it felt impossibly large. His hips slapped painfully against the prince's supple backside and his hands gripped his cheeks as their movements grew violent. He couldn't stop himself. He was lost to his pleasure and so was the sobbing man under him. The scent of his lovers blood only fueled his arousal as he stabbed into him. Liquid fire poured over his cock from deep inside the prince and Goku knew something was happening to the sexy flame haired saiyan. His felt a coil in his own belly and knew it was happening to him too. He dipped down and latched onto the prince's neck as the deep pull in his belly began to shoot from him and fill the prince's hot opening. “KAK-KA-ROT-AH-AH- FUCK!!-I'M COMING!!”

That wetness inside splashed around his trapped sex and he felt the throbbing prince clench around him. He stabbed into him once more as his filled him till his entire soul poured out. He wanted Vegeta to feel how badly he needed him...wanted him to be unable to live without it. Blood filled his mouth as his teeth sank deeper. He groaned as the prince bit down against his shoulder and his entire body shook.

 

Vegeta felt the change too. He swallowed his lover's blood and pulled away to pant, his eyes glazed over. His entire body tingled and his head burned from within. He saw the young saiyan frown in pain with his eyes closed. “Kakkarot-my head...” He rolled his head to the side and clutched his temples. The throbbing pain went from the side of his head to rest against his forehead. His young mate was groaning in pain too. He laid his head against the pillow and gripped the sheets. “Ah-Vegeta what's happening! My head hurts so bad and my back is on fire!!” There was a loud pounding sound that sounded like a heart beat. He could hear it. It was too loud. “Make it stop!!”

Vegeta heard it too! He whimpered. “I fucking can't!” He clawed the sheets and his eyes shot open as he heard a voice. 'Geta help! It hurts!'

The prince sat up and pressed their foreheads together. 'I know, mate...calm down, we are making it worse....'

“How did you-”

'Shh...your heart is beating too fast...calm down...it is our bond...it is linking our consciousness...lay with me and we will sleep till it's complete...'

The younger saiyan let out a shudder as another shot of pain streaked down his spine. 'My back...'

'It is your tail...it is probably growing back...come..' He laid them down slowly and nestled against the crook of his mate's neck. He smiled as arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. 'Vegeta...'

'Yes...'

'I think I love sex.'

'Me too Kakkarrot. It was incredible.'

'I think I love it more than food...'

'….....'

'Vegeta....'

 

'Yes Kakkarrot...'

'I think I love you...'

The prince smiled softly and snuggled into him. 'I love you too Kakkarot...'

'If I had known you were waiting for me...I would have come back sooner...'

'I am happy you are here now. Sleep Kakkarot.'

The earth warrior smiled and his nose buried in the prince's hair. 'My head feels better now...'

Vegeta smiled more. He couldn't help it. His mate was adorable. 'Mine too, mate.'

**********************


End file.
